Spider
Spider (スパイダー) is the youngest in appearance of the Last Galerians and is drastically different from the others. Appearance Spider has a blonde Mohawk which it sticks up like spikes. His eyes are blue and he has two golden bracelets on each of his wrists. He has two golden armor pads on his shoulders and a jumper pants jeans on almost similar to Birdman but his are shorter and they have buttons going up with strings attached. He is also wearing golden boots with a bit blue on them. Personality He is a timid and hesitant person who regrets he was ever created. Possibly the weakest of the four, Spider seems to dislike fighting and is almost never seen without his pet spider, Leo. Spider relies mostly on attacking his enemies with mechanical spiders while creating webs and clinging to high places to avoid danger. He also tends to latch on to enemies upclose and physcially attack, generate a shield indentical to Rion's, and fire a beam of energy. Childhood Before he became a Galerian, he was sent and raised in a orphanage along with his sister, Nitro. It was said that he used to be picked on from the other kids. After he became a galerian he forgot his past. Story While Rion is trapped within the repeating data world, Spider is the first of the Last Galerians sent to delete Rion's data to prevent his ressurection. He tells him that he never wanted to come to kill him and that Rion is one to blame for Spider's position because of him becoming aware of the real world. Another thing he blames Rion for is that he caused his birth by destroying Dorothy, which caused Ash's mission to begin. Spider is quickly beaten by him and tells Rion that he'd be better off dead as the outside world is a "nightmare that's awaiting you" and he vanishes away in a ray of light. After Rion escapes from the data world and enters into Ash's uranium refinery, he encounters Leo sent by Spider to battle Rion. However, he is not alone as the spider is backed by a group of robotic brethren. Rion defeats them all easily and then attempts to stomp Leo, but chooses not to instead. The Last Galerian calls his pet back to him and leaves the area. Spider is then seen again later with the rest of the Last Galerians after Ash's refusal to kill Rion in the uranium refinery. He tells Parano to leave Ash alone in his decision and suggests that he might have a good plan. The youth is only met with violence from Parano telling him to stay out of their affair and that he is a coward. Despite this, Spider is the only one who tries to defend Parano and prevent his death at the hands of Ash for losing to Rion a second time. He seems to view the others more than simply associates as he says that he thought they were all supposed to be friends. Nitro gives a slight glance to this, but says nothing. When Parano is apprently killed, he is shocked and asks Ash what did he do but, like Nitro, he says nothing. Inside the virtual world, Spider encounters Rion one last time and battles him. Even with new tricks up his sleeves, he is no match for Rion and is defeated. While dying, he tells Rion that he remembers when he spared Leo and that he is grateful for his kindness. To thank him, he informs Rion that Ash isn't what he seems and by getting pass the protection of the three computers in the Mushroom Tower, he can find out the truth about Ash and stop Dorothy's revival. He also tells Rion that he doesn't hate him and that he mustn't hate Ash as well. A final favor before his death is asked to return Ash to his real self and tells Leo that he wishes he'd be able to find a real forest for him to live in. With the rest of the Last Galerians, Spider emerges from Ash during the final battle with Rion to reveal to him that he was created from Ash's longing to escape from Dorothy's grasp. This possibly explains Spider's docileness and his reluctance with fighting. It can also explain the meaning of the Sadness Mushroom Tower password that is the middle letter of Ash's name (the others being Anger and Hate.) Ash attempts to kill himself, overwhelmed with his newfound knowledge but is unable, instead becoming stronger than before and consuming Dorothy in the process. Spider's remnants in Ash probably disappeared after Ash's losing battle with Rion and their following deletion by Pat ten years later. Information * He is sort of like Rita, because they both seem to not like themselves. * During the second fight with Spider, his theme music is not heard and instead Ash's theme music plays. He is the only Last Galerian who doesn't have his first battle theme play in the second. * Spider was born from the tears of Ash. Ash told mother to create Spider because of his loneliness. Extra * [[Spider's Full Gallery|'Spider's Full Gallery']] * A Galerian in the Delphinus family * Spider's Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies